


Impure Bloods

by choi_chani



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), junew - Fandom
Genre: JuNew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Choi Chanhee is the perfect fit for Lee Juyeon; however, Juyeon's vampire hunting job seems to cause a problem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Impure Bloods

Chanhee rolls over contently, nuzzling softly into his boyfriend's chest. His boyfriend, Juyeon, finds it incredibly adorable that he can't help but smile from ear to ear. However, this morning is no different then every other Monday morning, Juyeon has to scan the outskirts of their town to make sure that no stray vampires or other creatures have wondered into the premises.

He slides out from the sheets, resulting in a discontent groan from the younger. Chanhee eyes peel open to reveal those beautiful brown eyes, one of the things Juyeon looks forward to seeing every morning on his boyfriend's face. Chanhee props himself up into a sitting position with a large pout on his face as he watches Juyeon change into his work attire: leather jeans, white shirt, bullet straps, and a gun holster around his waist.

"Are you going to work? At 3 AM?" The younger asks, almost as if he's in protest of Juyeon going out. Juyeon gives him an assuring smile, then leans over and places a soft kiss on Chanhee's forehead.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, babe. I am only on look out today, alright? Nothing to worry about." Juyeon places another kiss on his forehead and leaves for work. Little does he know, there is going to be so much for Chanhee to worry about.

Keenly, Juyeon walks around the outskirts of their town: Jeonju. He weaves through the rural landscapes, cutting through trees and other types of foliage. With his hand securely wrapped around his gun at all times, he hopes that a vampire crosses path with him because he can't help but feel utterly bored and deprived of epinephrine rushes. 

Without a second's notice, a silhouette figure traverses through a few trees in the corner of his eyesight. he flinches and instinctively draws out his gun, every slot filled with bullets coated in vervain oils. In a matter of a split second, he feels a fist connect with the left side of his face. He stumbles back a few steps before colliding against a deformed tree stump. Standing before him is what appears to be your average man, except the fact that his eyes are dark like charcoal with fangs peering out from the openness of his lips. With a scream of hopelessness, there's no one to help Juyeon within a few miles. Not a single soul could stop this vampire from sinking his fangs to enjoy a prim, muscular, and strong meal of B+ blood circulating throughout Juyeon's veins and arteries. Not only does this vampire seem to relish in the 2 liters of blood he sapped from Juyeon's jugular, but also gave him a parting gift. 

"Enjoy your immortal life as something you hate the most, peasant hunter." The vampire spits harsh words as he wipes the excess blood from the corner of his lips that lightly rivers down his cheek.

After hours of loneliness and agony slowly creeping through his veins as the process of turning into a vampire proceeds, a familiar pair of hands cup his face and turns his head over, forcing his eyes to meet with those beautiful brown doe eyes that he fell in love with during high school, and still falls deeper with each and every day that passes: it's Chanhee. "Chanhee." Juyeon whispers his name out softly with the last morsel of energy he has within him.

"Juyeon, don't close your eyes. Oh my God, this is so much blood." Chanhee's voice cracks with panic. Chanhee leans over his body to take a look at the bite marks embedded in his boyfriend's jugular. He looks over his shoulder as his other friend catches up behind him, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Chanhee . . ." Juyeon softly starts to talk. He grabs a hold of the younger's small hands into his much larger ones and holds them close to his chest. "Listen to me, baby. I'm in the process of turn-"

"No, no, no. I refuse to believe that. You're going to be fine, just let me help you get back to the house. It's only a couple miles, I even brought a witch friend. Jacob, help me. Grab his other arm." Chanhee looks over his shoulder and sternly commands another boy behind him, who doesn't seem to enthusiastic as he sizes up Juyeon's wound and condition. Jacob's face is drowned of all color, it's as white as a sheet of paper. Almost as if he has seen a ghost.

"Chanhee . . . I don't know if we should bring him back." Jacob softly says as he kneels beside Chanhee and places his hand gently on his back, but Chanhee shrugs it off. Chanhee uses the sleeve of his jacket, that Juyeon bought for him for his birthday two years ago, to wipe away the river of tears pouring from the corners of his eyes. He shakes his head in refute.

"Baby, let me go. If you bring me back, I don't know what will happen, I don't know what I'll do. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Juyeon softly rubs his thumb on Chanhee's cheekbone. Desperately, Chanhee intertwines his fingers with Juyeon's and kisses him passionately. Once he breaks the kiss, he asks a question Juyeon never thought he'd hear once in his life.

"Turn me, Juyeon. Take me with you, don't ever once in your new immortal life when you're done turning, leave me behind. Don't leave me, Juyeon. Please, please, please. Don't leave me." Chanhee begs through short intervals of body shaking sobs. Juyeon shakes his head and looks up at Jacob, nodding his head. The two have the same idea in mind: ditch Juyeon, take Chanhee home safely.

"Baby, no matter what happens. Know that I love you, okay?" Juyeon places his hand on the back of his boyfriend's head and guides his forehead to his lips. "I'll never put you in danger's way."

"Don't do this, don't leave me like this. If you don't turn me, I'll find someone who will." Chanhee begs again, fighting Jacob's tight grip as his friend tries to drag him away. Forcefully, Chanhee erupts in anger and breaks out of Jacob's hold and falls onto Juyeon's lap. Chanhee knowingly moves over the hood to his jacket to reveal his neck. "Bite me, Juyeon. Turn me, take me with you anywhere forever. Spend your eternal life with me, forever."

Before Jacob could even get back up from Chanhee's forceful shove, Juyeon has already sunken his newly arrived vampire teeth into Chanhee's irresistable neck. Chanhee's delicious, sweet blood fills every inch of Juyeon's mouth as he revels in every gulp. Filling himself with Chanhee's blood, he feels himself get strong and stronger with every sip. He can't tell whether he has already had a few cups or a few liters, but he can't stop. After a few more seconds of sapping the life out of his boyfriend, who is now limply laying over Juyeon's lap, Juyeon jumps up to his feet.

Jacob stares at Juyeon in horror, but turns tail and runs away as fast as his human legs could allow. Finally realizing what he has done, Juyeon drops to his knees beside Chanhee. He gracefully scoops the boy into his arms, feeling every ounce of his body shake in regret as he watches his boyfriend's head limply lean over the side of his arm. However, he's still breathing.

"You're now mine, Chanhee. You'll be mine . . . forever." Juyeon graciously connects his lips with the others, this is now something they can do for the rest of their eternal vampiric lives.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed this, perhaps i'll turn this into a story with multiple chapters. comment/give kudos if you think i should! <3<3<3


End file.
